All That Glitters Isn't Gold
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: -WWF Attitude Era- A what if story. A story about two best friends. A story of the ultimate betrayal and deception. An explanation of what could have possibly caused the famous feud between the Texas Rattlesnake and the Brahma Bull.
1. Friends to the end?

**All That Glitters...Isn't Gold**

**A WWF Fan-Fiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer:** The author makes no claim of ownership to the characters/wrestlers mentioned in the fan fiction. All names are property of Titan Sports Inc.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Friends to the End?

There was once an evil man, who existed with the main objective to destroy others, so that he may gain advantages in the world. His name was McMahon.

Vince McMahon.

To some people, he was the proud owner of the World Wrestling Federation. And to others, he was the master manipulator. He used and discarded those he saw fit to achieve the goal of his master plan: the elimination of any alliances among the wrestlers. Alliances were bad. Very bad. If everyone was fighting and spitting at each other, then Vince counted hundred dollar bills. Alliances threatened him and his well-being. He couldn't allow this to happen. Vince McMahon was the emperor, the czar of pro-wrestling. He had to be in charge and dominate everything, and he had been able to do so. Until _they_ came along.

Now there were two wrestlers, two very specific athletes that stood out from the rest. These he targeted.

Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock.

He hated them with a passion. Especially, Stone Cold. Vince knew that no one really had the audacity to take on the rough-and-tough Texan. The Rock? Vince sneered at the eyebrow-arching superstar with his gazillions of catchphrases. They were the most superb performers in the world of sports entertainment. They were also the best of friends. Anytime you saw a glossy bald head, it was accompanied with the infamous long sideburns and vice versa.

Rocky and Stony.

Stony and Rocky.

It made Vince McMahon sick. As a matter of fact, it made everyone in the WWF want to wretch and blush green with envy. The sinister Vince McMahon devised a plan that would divide the two friends. An evil plan, which in its wake would cause the Texas Rattlesnake to strike out venomously at the Brahma Bull. In retaliation, the Brahma Bull would charge relentlessly at the Texas Rattlesnake. Nope, they would be far from best friends when it was over. They wouldn't even be able to stand in the same ring together without trying to tear each other's throats off. Instead, they would be bitter enemies. And Vince knew that he'd roll in the money that he would make off of them killing each other.

Now it's important for you to know that Stone Cold trusted no one. So why did he share a friendship with The Rock? Good question. The Rock was the only wrestler in the company who gave Stone Cold a helluva fight both in and out of the square circle. Somehow, this bonded the two entertainers. They learned a great deal from each other. While The Rock helped Steve Austin hone his mic skills, Stone Cold assisted him in becoming an outstanding wrestler with fantastic skills and a badass attitude to go along with it. They were friends to the end. Or so they thought. Little did they know that an evil force, a "higher power" loomed in the darkness, ready to rip and tear at the ties that bound the two men.

It all began when The Rock had lost a match to Hunter Hearst Helmsley. The match had been for the WWF gold, the championship belt. The Rock was highly upset having prepared for it and then getting screwed out of his chance when Chyna had interfered on behalf of Triple H. He was always getting screwed out of the belt, when it came to Triple H. To The Rock, it seemed this way. Stone Cold was going against the Undertaker and he was in high spirits. He felt bad that his friend had lost, but he still had to gear up for his match.

"Don't sweat it Rocky, Triple H is a dumb son of a bitch," he said, putting on his vest that beheld the famous silver 3:16 insignia on it.

"Yeah." He didn't look up.

"Here, have a beer. It'll do ya some good." Stone Cold tossed a cold Coors to The Rock, who caught it.

"Thanks." He still didn't look up as he snapped the can open.

The sound of broken glass boomed loudly in the locker room.

"Oh damn, gotta go! We'll talk later." Steve Austin raced out of the locker room.

When he left the room, The Rock slammed the door shut and stomped over to the bench he had been sitting on. He watched his friend on a monitor and he crushed the beer can in his hand. The Rock sighed. He had really wanted the championship. It had been forever since he had held the gold. If Austin had it, he supposed he would be happy for his friend. But deep down inside, he'd always covet the gold. Oh well. Triple H had it and that was that. He glanced again at the monitor and saw the Undertaker reeling from Stone Cold's attack. He hardly heard the door close softly. He turned away and ignored the "Austin" chant that blared from the small screen.

"Rocky, why so down?" A sinister voice from behind.

The Rock looked up and arched his eyebrow when he saw whom it was.

Vinny Mac. His employer. His savior?

"Vince, I had that match won today." When The Rock used "I" instead of talking in the third person, one knew to take him seriously. He had stepped out of his wrestling persona.

"I know."

Of course Vince knew. It was all part of the "master plan."

The Rock was shocked. _He knew?_

"Yeah and now Austin's fighting 'Taker. I don't get it."

"Do you really want the gold?" McMahon played on The Rock's feelings.

"Yeah, I do. Who wouldn't?"

_How bad do you want it?_ The question was on the tip of McMahon's tongue. He didn't say it. He didn't have to; already The Rock had fallen for the trap.

"Well, I can arrange for you to have the title in your possession." Vince grinned devilishly. The Rock was caught in the web and Vince approached him like a huge spider in disguise.

"How? Triple H has it."

"Exactly, but you see, Steve is scheduled to win tonight. Next week, according to the roster, he will take on Hunter for the championship. I can arrange for you to be the guest referee for the main event…" Vince let the possibility hang in the air.

The Rock's eyes widened. He smelled what Vinny Mac was cookin'. The he shook his head.

"Guest referee? But their job is to…."

"To turn their back at the right moment, to allow for illegal moves and tactics to take place…and to tap…or _not _tap someone out. Of course, it all depends on who the given wrestler is. Especially, the guest referee since he or she calls all the shots. It all depends."

Vince watched The Rock carefully. He began to walk towards the door.

Wheels turned in The Rock's mind. It didn't take long for him to make his decision. Before Vince left the room, he stood up and declared his choice.

"I accept."

Ten minutes later, Austin came into the locker room all hyped up.

"OH HELL YEAH! Helmsley better watch out! A can of whoop-ass with is name on it is gonna t'be opened come next Monday night! Once again, ol' Stone Cold will be the WWF Champion! Rocky, whaddya say?"

"Mmmm hmmm, nice."

The Rock had nothing to say? Steve was shocked. Rocky always had to say what was on his mind. He glanced at his friend; his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The Rock sat in the corner with his arms folded across his chest.  
"Son, what's wrong with ya?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it, don't play that horse crap with me. I'm no mind reader!"

"Three initials that all begin with the letter H."

"Didn't I tell you to forget that stupid crap? You'll have your chance at the gold soon enough. Stop stressin' it."

_You have no idea how _soonThe Rock thought nastily. He glared at Steve through his sunglasses. Stone Cold missed the hateful murderous stare from his excitement.

"Well, ya can sit in the corner and cry your eyes out, Rock. I guess that means I'll have more beer t'myself. What did I do with that beer? Ah ha!"

Stone Cold took out two cold cans from the fridge and toasted them together. He guzzled on both cans of beer, holding them high in the air. The beer spilled onto his bare chest in a drunken river. The Rock got up and helped himself to one.

"Congrats to the toughest S.O.B." The Rock lifted up a can in false cheer.

"Yep, bad ass Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

"If ya smell what The Rock is cookin'!"

Austin and Rock laughed.

If Stone Cold could _really_ smell what The Rock was cookin', he would smell a nasty stench that bred of hatred, betrayal, jealousy, and insincerity. He was oblivious to it all, as he looked forward to the match that would crown him as the WWF champ once again.

Meanwhile, The Rock thought about how he would celebrate next week, when _he_ and _not_ Stone Cold possessed the belt. What was the friendship anyway? Gold was glittery, far more appealing, and worth more.


	2. In that very ring....

**Chapter 2: "In that very ring."**

The next Monday on Raw is War, Vince McMahon announced to the hoards of wrestling fans in the Madison Square Garden, the match that would put the World Wrestling Federation championship title on the line. As he announced the main event, the crowd broke out in crazy chaos.

Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Triple H.

With The Rock as special guest referee.

Stone Cold was completely shocked. He expected to take on Triple H for the belt…but not with The Rock as special guest referee. His defensive attitude took over. DTA. Don't trust anybody was Steve Austin's motto, but he had given The Rock leeway when it came to that. Him and Rocky went way back. He decided to talk it over with his buddy in the locker room.

"Rocky, you're going to give Helmsley the ol' one, two, three, right?"

Stone Cold was confident in his skills and he knew he could win the match fair and square. But he just had to make sure Rock knew the deal; there would be no more screw-ups.

"Make no mistake about it, Steve. The Rock will perform fair and square as he sees fit."

"Just makin' sure you know your role."

Austin laughed and took a sip from his beer. Not many people saw this easygoing side of him. The Rock was one of very few. He would be the last.

"The Rock knows his role for sure."

He smiled a false smile. Hidden behind it, was the devious plot that he couldn't wait to execute. McMahon was a genius. Rocky made sure to remind himself to thank his boss after the show. Or he could do it at the induction ceremony.

"Alright, see ya then."

Stone Cold left the locker room on good terms with The Rock. He was extremely confident that fate was on his side. He would soon learn how sadly mistaken he was.

The last match was minutes away from starting. The Rock stood outside of the entrance with Stone Cold Steve Austin, going over last minute details. Finally, all three men were ready to go out. Each wrestler took their positions as they waited for the ring announcer to begin calling out the match and then call them out individually along with their music.

"And tonight's special guest referee for the main event…weighing in at two hundred and seventy-five pounds from Miami, Florida—THE ROCK!"

_"IF YA SMMMMEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL…WHAT THE ROCK…IS COOKIN'!"_

The Rock stepped out and walked down the ramp, wearing the traditional black and white striped shirt that all referees wear. _Austin will be the one stunned by the end of the night._ He climbed on the ropes and paused as he sniffed the air. The crowed went crazy.

"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"

"Tonight's number one contender for the World Wrestling Federation Championship…weighing in at two hundred and fifty-two pounds from Victoria, Texas—STONE COLD STEEEVVVEEE AUUSSSSTTTIIIINNNN!"

_PSH!_

The familiar sound of broken glass followed by a guitar number boomed throughout the arena. The crowd was in frenzy as the Texas Rattlesnake stomped his way down the runway. Everyone was on their feet, cheering loudly for the man they hoped would reclaim the title.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!"

_Oh hell yeah! Ol' Stone Cold is gonna open a can of whoop-ass tonight!_

"The World Wrestling Federation's Champion, making his way into the ring, weighing in at two hundred and forty-six pounds from Greenwich, Connecticut, the self-proclaimed game…TRIPLE H!"

_"ONE, TWO…. IS THIS ON?"_

Triple H strolled down the walkway, holding out his belt to antagonize the fans. Like Pavlov's experiment wit the dogs, they responded to the stimulus.

"ASSHOLE…ASSHOLE...ASSHOLE…" The crowd chanted.

You act like I'm supposed to give a crap of what you losers say! I AM THE GAME! Placing the belt on the announcer's table next to J.R. and Jerry "The King" Lawler, Triple H stepped into the ring and eyed his opponent warily.

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the match.

It was a no-contest. How had Triple H held onto the belt for so long? Stone Cold wasted no time in taking down Triple H with a bone-crunching elbow. Austin kicked him in the corner, while the fans counted.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE…"

Helmsley tried bouncing off the ropes. Stone Cold executed the Lou Thez press on him. The fans cheered in response. Stone Cold threw him out of the ring and fought his way into the crowd. Triple H was knocked against a security wall. Austin dragged him over to the ring and tossed him in. Helmsley attempted to get up as Steve kicked him back down and gave him two middle fingers. Triple H got frustrated and tossed a chair into the ring. He aimed for Stone Cold's weak knee with the steel chair, but The Rock grabbed it and tossed it aside. Stone Cold was secretly grateful for the move that the special guest referee had done to save him. Helmsley got in The Rock's face and screamed at him. Stone Cold distracted him: he tapped Triple H on the shoulder. Two fingers registered in the champion's vision and then he was kicked in the stomach. Stone Cold grabbed Triple H's neck and jumped. Stunner! The "Austin" chants in the arena were ear-splitting as Stone Cold pinned Triple H for the win. Time slowed down as he held Triple H's leg in the air.

This was it.

Rock had better not screw up. The Rock motioned for the microphone. He caught it, knelt down, and began tapping out Helmsley.

"ONE!" he smacked the mat.

"TWO!" he smacked the mat a second time

A dramatic pause as The Rock held out, his hand midway in the air.

Stone Cold Steve Austin glanced anxiously at The Rock; awaiting the final tap that would make him the World Wrestling Federation Champion.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THE ROCK COUNTS TO THREE!"

Stone Cold's face twisted with shock and anger as he released Helmsley's leg. His baby blue eyes turned icy as he bore the mask of rage. The Rock must be joking! What did the dumb son of a bitch think he was doing? This wasn't part of the storyline at all! The crowd reacted as the events played out.

"Ooooooohhhhh," the fans marveled in unison; they were shocked at the turn of events.

"What in the hell?" Even The King was surprised.

"Seems as if Rock is turning heel right here in front of us," J.R. drawled to his commentating partner.

Stone Cold got up quickly. The Rock reached for the steel chair and smacked him with it. Austin went down in a heap. The fans booed and hissed at him. He turned to Triple H and gave him some generous slams from the same steel chair. A raging Rattlesnake rose on his feet and faced The Rock. The Rock took careful aim with the steel chair. Grinning, he bashed Stone Cold several times in his weak leg. Chants of "Rocky sucks" spread throughout the arena.

"OH MY GOODNESS! KING, DIDYOU JUST SEE THAT!"

"Ahhh! No, what just happened!"

"THAT NO GOOD DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! HE JUST HAMMERED AUSTIN WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR!" J.R. screamed.

Austin grabbed his leg in pain. Helmsley lay sprawled out on the mat. The Rock came over and counted a fast tap on both wrestlers.

"One, two, three."

The Rock raced over to the announcer's table, seized the belt, and sprinted up the ramp without looking back once. The gold glistened in the bright lights as he ran out of the entrance and into the locker room.

Stone Cold left Triple H in the ring. He hopped over the ropes and chased after The Rock. Everything in his vision was a blur as he ran up the ring. He caught up to The Rock just in time. The new "champion" was placing the belt in his shoulder bag for safekeeping.

"What the hell was that all about!" An angry Rattlesnake was not a pretty one, to say the least.

"Hmmm, don't know. Do you want the belt?" The Brahma Bull asked, knowing the answer.

"Ya damn right I do, you lying son of a bitch! Give it to me!" Austin raged.

"Okay, 'cause you said so." The Rock mocked his ex-friend.

He reached for the heavyweight belt in his bag and hit Stone Cold in the face with it. The heavy gold slammed into Austin's forehead and he lay on the floor cursing under his breath. He rubbed a hand over his head to feel for any bloodshed.

"If you want the belt, then you come get the belt."

He held up the belt in the air and spat on the supposed-to-be champion. The Rock kicked him in the stomach and left him lying on the ground.

Seconds later, Stone Cold was on his feet as he ran out of the locker room searching for the traitor. He ran out to the parking lot as he figured that The Rock would try and take off as soon as possible. He looked just in time to see the door to a white Lincoln Continental limousine slam shut. Inside the safety of his limo, The Rock pressed a button and the window slid down. He slipped the coveted belt outside the window as if taunting Stone Cold. The gold flashed brightly for a quick second before he yanked it back in. The Rock lay against the plush seat and kissed the belt with passionate fever.

Stone Cold rushed towards the limo, ready to jump the driver if necessary to stop the vehicle. Too late. The limousine sped up and left the building. Stone Cold ran outside, the freezing wind stung his face.

"YOU PUNK-ASS! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL THE TEXAS RATTLESNAKE MAKES HIS MOVE! PAY BACK WILL BE A BITCH, I GUARAN-DAMN-TEE YOU! YOU ROT IN HELL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He screamed in vain into the night air as the limousine turned around a corner and vanished from his sight. He stormed back into the locker room. Never again. Never again would he trust anybody. Not even for a minute. DTA to the fullest. And the Brahma Bull had better know his damn role and be on the look out, as if his life depended on it. An enraged Rattlesnake was a venomous one and he always bit back. Nuff said.

Thus The Rock/Stone Cold Steve Austin feud was born….


	3. Tarnished Gold

**Chapter 3: Tarnished Gold**

Vince McMahon had seen everything and saw that it was good. He later explained to Triple H, that in due time, he would be the WWF champion once again. How would he do it? By screwing The Rock of course! One good screw deserves another. It was beautifully ugly, Vince thought of the Stony Rocky feud that had just begun. They both had fell unsuspecting into the trap. Caught in a tangle of sticky webs. Now Vince had an ally, who could help him take down his most hated nemesis, Stone Cold Steve Austin. In the end, The Rock would be tossed away. He wouldn't be the first, or the last, as so many other wrestlers had been used and discarded once the vengeful McMahon had got what he wanted from them. When one crossed Vince McMahon, it was very hard to cross him over.

A friendship had been tarnished. And all for the gold that was temporary. It was true. All that glitters isn't gold. Sad, how friends stab each other in the back on short notice and over trivial things.

It reminded Vince McMahon of a song sung by Kelly Price called "Friend of Mine." The dreary and desolate lyrics of the song painted a sad and depressing picture of a woman, who had been betrayed by her "best friend." The so-called best friend had slept with her man behind her back. It wasn't a far stretch from what The Rock had done to Stone Cold. Only it involved a distinguished title and a reputation, and not another person. He hummed the song as he got into his limo and toasted himself to a beer (ironically) on a job very well done. McMahon changed the words to fit ol' Stone Cold's situation.

"He was a friend of mine. He left with my belt. He lied. Cheated. Took what was mine. Bastard was a friend of mine. He used what he knew. He lied. Cheated. And left me pissed off."

The chauffeur started up the limousine.

Vince McMahon chortled. Who else could he screw next? What other alliances needed to be torn beyond repair?

There were the New Age Outlaws. Road Dogg and Billy Gunn were impossible to separate. The Acolytes? Nah, Bradshaw and Faarooq were practically Siamese twins. Mark Henry and D-Lo Brown had been having problems lately. Extra bonus to Jeff Jarrett on that one. Droz and Prince Albert? Yuck. The Undertaker and Paul Bearer. Leave that to the Dead Man. Too Cool was too pathetic. Big Bossman, Test, and Ken Shamrock were loners. So was Big Show. Hardcore and Crash Holly always fought each other. Curtis Huge and Chris Jericho were on the verge of breaking up. Mankind and Al Snow were both deranged. Val Venis and the Godfather were getting kinda close.

That couldn't happen. Vince wouldn't allow it to happen.

Let the Headbangers bang their own heads together. Ah, X-Pac and Kane. Now there was a strong possibility. A fight waiting to happen. PMS? Who cares? Let Terri Runnels and Jacqueline have a little catfight. Perhaps an evening gown match could tear them asunder. Definitely Edge and Christian had potential. Someone had to drive a wedge between those two acrobats. The Hardy Boyz? See last remark, concerning the twin circus performers. Let Triple H and Chyna have their own domestic relationship problems. Viscera and Mideon, Kaientai and Funaki, and his two personal stooges: Pat Patterson and Gerry Brisco would be the victims of McMahon's monstrosity.

Who knows?

Even Shane and Stephanie might fall prey to their father's crazy rampage. Petty sibling rivalry would be the cause.

He would get down to it. He would split them all up. Every last one of them would be killing each other by the time Vince had crossed their paths. Vince McMahon cackled at the possibilities that lay ahead.

Right now, he had to go celebrate.

"Turn right here!" He shouted at the chauffeur.

Come to think of it, there were lots of special events to celebrate.

The demise of Stone Cold's and The Rock's friendship was one.

Stone Cold Steve Austin having just got successfully screwed out of the championship. That was definitely the highlight of the evening. How could he forget that?

There was one more important event lurking in Vince McMahon's devious mind.

What was it?

Ah, yes.

The induction of the Corporation's newest member.

The Rock.

**The End**


End file.
